


'Clueless'

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley feels that life is passing him by, and he’s too clueless to work out why or what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Clueless'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Warnings: Includes some mild Dom/sub.

♦  


### Bradley

  
Katie had had enough to drink that she was bemoaning her love life, or lack thereof, _again_. ‘I mean, honestly. It’s been months! Something’s going _very_ wrong somewhere…’

‘Awww…’ said Angel, while Colin and Bradley made neutrally sympathetic noises and avoided looking at each other or indeed anyone else.

‘What about you, Colin?’ Katie ploughed on. ‘How long has it been?’

Colin was slightly taken aback for a moment, but then he grinned. ‘A goodly length in times past…’ he said, obviously delivering a line, while holding his hands an improbable distance apart. The girls and Colin burst into laughter, while Bradley just watched, feeling bemused. Colin eventually took pity on him. ‘ _Shakespeare in Love_. The film, you know?’

‘Oh yeah.’

‘Gwyneth Paltrow dressed as a boy,’ Colin added with a waggle of his eyebrows, ‘getting it on with Joseph Fiennes.’

Bradley murmured an encouraging sound, wondering if he was supposed to be turned on by the thought. Wondering if Colin was.

‘Come on, _seriously_ , Colin,’ Katie insisted, though surely not intending to rescue Bradley. ‘How long?’

‘Well…’ Colin downed half his beer before finally answering, ‘That week we had off, when I stayed home… _recuperating_.’

Gales of laughter from the girls, and Katie opining, ‘I hope you did actually spend _some_ of that week flat on your back.’

‘Some, yeah,’ said Colin. ‘Absolutely. I’m too focussed when we’re working. You know how it is. I guess I let it get a bit intense for a while there. So that week, I kinda… made up for lost time.’

The girls nodded their understanding – while Bradley drifted off into daydreams of Armagh throwing their favourite son a Welcome Home parade with a brass band and balloons and streamers, and then half the town lining up round the block in the hopes of helping Colin Morgan get a whole lot of shagging out of his system.

‘Yeah, but you can _do_ that in London,’ Katie complained.

‘London?’ Bradley asked, jostling their knees together to claim the man’s attention.

‘Yeah.’ Colin smiled at him, but softly. Bradley was a connoisseur of Colin’s smiles, and this was gentle and fond and one of his favourites.

‘I didn’t know you were in London that week.’

‘Um… otherwise occupied. Sorry.’

‘I’m just saying,’ Katie sailed relentlessly on. ‘I was doing that photo shoot most of that week. You remember? Out in the wilds of Yorkshire somewhere. The only things with a pulse were straight women, gay men and sheep.’

Splutters from Angel and Colin.

‘ _I’m just saying_.’ Katie turned to her next victim. ‘And you, Angel…? How long?’

Angel seemed lost in quiet contemplation for a long moment. And then she very deliberately looked at her watch, and frowned and tapped her fingers on the table as if doing the maths.

 _‘Whoa!’_ exclaimed a very impressed Colin.

‘Angel Coulby!’ cried Katie. ‘Are you telling me it’s been months for me, weeks for Colin, and _hours_ for you?!’

Angel nodded, trying not to smile or blush, and failing on both counts.

‘What’s going on? And with whom?!’

‘I’m seeing someone,’ Angel said with a slight shrug. ‘Here in France.’

‘And we didn’t know about it because…?’

‘It’s a secret.’

‘Uh _huh_ …’ Katie responded, obviously scheming to get every last detail out of Angel before the night was through. ‘A guy? A Frenchman…?’

Angel rolled her eyes, but said, ‘Yes.’

‘You lucky thing. I bet he’s nice. He’d _better_ be nice for you, sweetheart. God!’ Katie sat back, throwing her hands up in exasperation. ‘I  _could_ have got lucky not so long ago, but just as I thought we’d come to an understanding after a _very_ long evening, and I was suggesting my place was closer, he leaned in all confiding, and said, _Well, it can’t be my place, Miss McGrath, cos I wouldn’t want to have to introduce you to my mother_. And I’m, like, _Sure, sweet, I guess that **would** be a bit awkward for our first meeting_. And he looks at me strangely, like he’s wondering what planet I’m from, and says, _I would never introduce her to a girl who’d sleep with me on our first date_.’ And Katie looked around indignantly for their reactions.

‘What a loser,’ said Angel.

‘A Neanderthal loser,’ Colin agreed.

Bradley rallied himself. ‘Don’t look at me. I didn’t want to introduce you to my mother, either.’

Katie threw something at him, but luckily it was only a beer mat and not her half–full glass. ‘I  _love_ your mother, Bradley James. I am her _best friend_.’

‘Right…’

They were all silent for a few beats, until Colin said, completely out of the blue, ‘You didn’t ask Bradley yet.’

‘What?’ one of them said. None of them knew what he meant.

‘You didn’t ask Bradley, Katie.’ And he prompted, ‘How long it’s been?’

‘Oh _please_ ,’ Bradley protested faintly.

Katie snorted, and narrowed her eyes at Bradley. ‘Looking like _that_ , and being a _guy_ , I’d say _days_. At the most.’ She sounded almost disgusted.

Bradley felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

‘Now be fair, Katie,’ Colin quibbled, glancing a bit nervously now from Bradley to Katie and back again. ‘Looking like _you_ do, it’s been months –’

‘Only three!’

‘– so I think we can agree it’s not all about how gorgeous you are.’

‘Right,’ said Katie, leaning forward belligerently. ‘So. How long, then, Bradley? Days? Hours? Minutes?’

‘Katie,’ Colin murmured, obviously regretting already that he’d pushed her into this.

‘It’s been a while,’ Bradley admitted. He crossed his arms, despite knowing it betrayed his defensiveness.

‘Yeah?’ She was still sceptical. ‘A _while_ is completely relative.’

And he didn’t know quite what she meant, but he knew what she _meant_. He didn’t want to answer.

‘Bradley –’ Colin murmured sorrowfully.

‘Just over – two – years. Just – now – over two –’

 _‘Years?!’_

They were all gaping at him. Colin was aching with sympathy and curiosity and chagrin. Angel, too, only rather less so. Katie was just stunned.

‘Why?’ Katie asked.

‘God’s sake, Katie…’ Colin muttered.

‘Well, I, uh –’ he waved a vague hand in Colin’s direction. ‘I liked what you said. About it being eight months of the year. The show, I mean. About it being our big break. So you would throw yourself into it, give it everything, and not regret it.’

‘But… god, Bradley. Even a murderer gets time off for good behaviour. Even _I_ let myself have some downtime.’

Suddenly Katie gasped. This did not sound promising. ‘I know! I am so totally gonna hook you up, Bradley James.’

‘Katie,’ Colin complained – and even Angel tried to throw a quelling look in the juggernaut’s path.

‘Kelly in catering. She is so _completely_ what you need to get yourself back in the game. And she would – Well, she’s _interested_ , Bradley. Believe me.’

Bradley was starting to feel a bit ill, though he’d only been nursing one beer the whole evening. ‘Please,’ he whispered, knowing that anyone sane would understand that to mean _please don’t_.

‘Or Jean. You know Jean–Marc, from the village. Plays just about any role we could ask of an extra. He is _so_ looking to have his, uh… _repertoire_ expanded in other ways.’

Colin had been looking at Bradley with concern, and now finally he turned towards Angel, saying brightly, ‘Well, girls, I think we might turn in. Early call tomorrow. Sorry, Angel, you’re on your own. Come on, Bradley.’

♦

The two of them walked back to the hotel through the mild autumn air, silent and companionable. They didn’t walk real close to each other, but they were _together_. Bradley found it blessedly peaceful.

‘Sorry,’ Colin offered as they reached the door to his room.

Bradley shrugged, lingering just a pace or two down the corridor. ‘You don’t have to be.’

‘Are you all right?’

‘Yeah. Sure.’ Bradley wished he hadn’t taken those extra paces now, cos he would have liked nothing more than to reach for Colin’s arm, give it a warm little shake to supplement his own words. To feel that they had really reconnected.

Because of course Colin wasn’t entirely convinced, though he offered Bradley that friendly reassuring smile of his which came with an encouraging lift of the chin. ‘See you in the morning, then.’

‘Yeah, see you.’ And Bradley continued on down to his own room.

♦

He lay awake that night for hours. Alone. He hated being alone. _Are you all right?_ Colin had asked. _Yeah. Sure,_ he’d answered, oh so casually. When really he had no fucking clue. He didn’t think he knew any more what all right even was.

♦

### Colin

  
With no prompting at all beyond her own conscience, Katie made a suitable apology the next morning to Bradley, and promised most earnestly to _never_ be obnoxious _ever_ again – a promise so extravagant and so ludicrous that it made Bradley burst out into a genuine belly laugh – so Colin left well enough alone.

He was a bit concerned when he walked into the catering tent at lunchtime, and found Kelly hovering over Bradley with a second serving of lasagne, but Bradley seemed so patently uninterested in either her or the food – obviously _trying_ to maintain a relaxed posture but also shaking his head, hunching his shoulders, not meeting her gaze – that Colin assumed Kelly must have read the message as loud and clear as he had. And she beat a tactful retreat when Colin went over, so he figured that wasn’t going to be an issue even if Katie _had_ said something.

‘All right?’ Colin asked as he sat down beside his friend.

Bradley looked at him with more than a hint of uncertainty, almost as if he were searching for something. But then he said, ‘Yeah. You?’ just like it was any normal day.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

♦

When filming was done for the day, Colin found himself heading for Bradley’s room. He knocked lightly, but then checked the handle cos Bradley never locked the door unless he had a particular reason to – and he’d never ever made Colin feel unwelcome. The door was unlocked, so Colin pushed in, and saw Bradley lying stretched out on his bed, head and shoulders propped up on a couple of pillows while he watched tv.

‘Hey,’ said Colin gently.

‘Hey,’ said Bradley in the _exact_ same tones. He was an excellent mimic.

Colin went to stand by the bed to see what Bradley was watching. Huh. _Clueless_ again. Colin would have understood once or twice, cos it was a clever film, and funny, and Alicia Silverstone was adorable. In fact, he could probably learn something useful for Merlin from the transparent play of emotions across her face. But the interesting point right now was that Colin had lost count already of the number of times he’d walked into Bradley’s hotel room and found him watching _Clueless_. And it wasn’t even as if he was watching it properly, but instead giving it half his attention, while frowning over his own thoughts.

‘Getting another dose of Jane Austen, Bradley?’

‘What? No.’ And Bradley grimaced at him as if to say, _You don’t mess with me **that** easy_.

Colin indicated the tv. ‘It’s based on a Jane Austen novel. _Emma_.’

‘Oh. Oh, OK, then. Yes. Daily dose of Jane Austen. Who’d have thought I could be so literary?’

‘Well, uh…’ Colin found himself shuffling around on his feet, unable to quite look at his friend. ‘Mind if I stay? Watch it with you?’

Bradley shrugged as if he didn’t really care, but also said rather scornfully as if it should be obvious, ‘ _Course_ I don’t mind.’

So Colin settled on the empty side of the bed, sitting up against the headboard with the one remaining pillow, and they let the film unfold in a companionable silence.

♦

Bradley let out a wistful sigh when Cher and Josh finally kissed, though he seemed pretty much completely unconscious of it.

Colin dared to ask, ‘Are you in love with someone? Is that why you’re not…’

‘Getting any?’ Bradley supplied, before scoffing, ‘I didn’t have you pegged as a romantic, Morgan.’

‘I’m not the only one with the surprises lately.’

Bradley held out for a little while longer, but eventually he admitted, ‘Yeah.’ Which he quickly followed with, ‘But it’s not only that.’

‘What else is it, then?’

‘You said yourself it’s impossible to maintain a relationship while filming _Merlin_ , with the hours we work and the different locations.’

‘Like _I_ know what I’m talking about,’ he complained. ‘Come on. What else?’

More squirming. Colin was patient. And at last Bradley said, ‘My stats were pretty pathetic, I was getting relegated every season, my goal kicking was –’

‘Um, can we try it without the football metaphors…?’ Colin laughed a bit nervously, and gestured to indicate this was going right over his head.

Bradley shrugged. ‘Nothing ever seemed to work out, is all. And I couldn’t figure out why. I didn’t have even the _first_ clue what to do about it. So I decided to take a break from even trying for a while.’

Colin nodded, and after a moment or two asked quietly, ‘Is that working for you?’

‘Nah…’ The credits began, and Bradley rolled up and off the bed, went to eject the disc and turn everything off. ‘I’m still… clueless,’ he said into the silence. ‘But I’d rather… have someone. I’d rather… someone –’

And even Colin felt stripped bare by this raw simple admission. Bradley was just standing there now at the foot of the bed with his hands hanging loosely at his sides, not looking at Colin. As if waiting for him to leave. Colin stood. He could take a hint. ‘Um… early call again tomorrow.’

‘Yeah.’ One of those hands fluttered briefly and equivocally in Colin’s direction.

‘So, I’ll see you in the morning?’

‘Sure. Yeah.’

But Colin couldn’t help himself. He paused with his hand on the door, and turned around just far enough that he could see Bradley but it wouldn’t feel confrontational, and he asked, ‘Who is it? Who’re you in love with?’

Bradley looked at him flatly for a moment, because obviously Colin could be as clueless as anyone else around here. But then he said, ‘It’s a secret.’

And Colin nodded, said, ‘Goodnight, Bradley,’ and let himself out.

♦

The next day Bradley seemed back to his usual ebullient self. He had this mad plan for a prank on the girls that took them most of the morning to make happen, sneaking around the castle between sets – ‘Like ninjas,’ Bradley insisted – finding plausible methods of distracting Angel and Katie, or excuses to be sitting in the girls’ chairs while Angel and Katie were working rather than in their own. But they knew it would pay off when Katie came back from a ‘comfort break’ with a rather confused look on her face.

Lunchtime was sweetened by watching the girls each shaking their heads over the weird day they were having – and then of course an explanation for the weirdness dawned, and in sync they turned to glare over at Bradley – while he and Colin collapsed with their heads together in fits of giggles.

Basically they had swapped the contents of the girls’ handbags, so that when Katie opened her wallet she found Angel’s cards and stuff, and when Angel opened her toiletries bag she found Katie’s make–up and tampons. It was hilarious.

Colin and Bradley watched smugly as the girls started sorting it all out, their most personal bits and bobs spread across the table. They were only halfway through it when Angel’s phone rang, and after a few moments of further confusion the girls realised their sim cards had been swapped as well. Once they were finally done, Katie glared some more across the room at Colin and Bradley, while Angel looked exasperated before following Katie’s lead in imperiously sweeping out.

‘Be afraid,’ Colin intoned. ‘Be very afraid.’

‘I might be,’ Bradley loftily replied, ‘if they had even half of our combined wickedness, imagination and cunning.’

♦

Two nights later, after briefly giving thanks to the Amazon and postal gods, Colin went round to Bradley’s room with a dvd in his hands. He knocked, but the door was unlocked so he went in and asked, ‘Wanna watch this with me?’

Bradley was already smiling at him. ‘Sure. What is it?’

‘ _Emma_ with Gwyneth Paltrow. You know – like, the period version of _Clueless_.’

‘Oh, ha ha,’ said Bradley. But he took the disc, and they settled into watching it on his bed, and Bradley laughed at the funny bits, looked utterly wrecked at Emma’s humiliation over her own bad behaviour, and then wistfully sighed once more when Emma and Mr Knightley finally kissed… And the two of them had a really great evening together, with their elbows jostling and their smiles provoking and every now and then their knees coinciding.

♦

Which was why Colin found it a bit odd that Bradley’s door was locked the next morning. He knocked smartly, and called, ‘You up, Bradley? Van ’ll be here in five.’

Silence for a long moment or two – and Colin was just about to knock again, when he heard rustling and footsteps – and then the lock on the door was turned with a _snick_ , and –

And it wasn’t Bradley, but Kelly’s sleep–tousled hair that greeted him, along with an exultant _I got lucky_ grin, and she slipped past him into the corridor with a cheeky wink before he had really taken it all in.

Colin pushed the door open to see Bradley in nothing but sweatpants, scrambling into trainers, snagging up a t–shirt as soon as he had a free hand. ‘Bradley?’ he said, though he felt strangely tentative. ‘Finally back in the game? Are congratulations in order?’

But when Bradley could avoid him no longer – when Bradley was walking towards him, and he’d snagged his wallet, room key and a sweater on the way – then Colin saw that Bradley wasn’t looking exultant. Not even happy. In fact, he just looked a bit shamed.

Colin’s heart plummeted. ‘Bradley…?’

The man pushed past him. ‘Come on, we’ll be late.’

And of course Colin Morgan, consummate professional, could muster no argument against that.

♦

### Bradley

  
Colin was on edge all that day, and while they spent plenty of time together they hardly exchanged even ten non–work–related words. So Bradley wasn’t surprised when Colin followed him to his room that evening, and locked the door once they were in there alone together.

A turbulent silence passed. Colin had his arms folded hard across his chest, and he looked _furious_.

Bradley discarded his wallet, sweater and trainers. Thought longingly of a hot shower. But instead he sat on the foot of the bed, and invited, ‘Say it, then. Spit it out.’

Colin hovered there near the door glaring at him, obviously trying to find a way to ease into this.

‘Don’t hold back on my account,’ Bradley added with a touch of sarcasm.

Which finally set him off. ‘Gonna let Jean–Marc have his turn, too?’ And Bradley had never heard Colin sound quite so nasty.

‘Why should you care?’ he asked.

‘Why d’you do it?’

‘Cos she asked nicely.’

‘What, and you couldn’t have said _no_?’

Bradley stared at him. _‘Why should I?’_

‘You said you were in love!’

Bradley got up and turned away, abruptly feeling too raw to handle this. But eventually he managed, ‘If something was ever gonna happen with that, it would’ve happened a long time ago. It’s like you said, even _you_ give yourself some downtime.’

‘And will you _please_ stop doing that? Always putting it down to what _I_ said! It’s making me kinda nuts. You can make your own decisions, Bradley James.’

‘ _Can_  I? Oh, _can_  I? Well, I made a decision of my own last night, Colin Morgan, and now you seem real keen to tell me how wrong I was.’

 _‘Bradley –’_

 _‘ **What?!** ’_

Colin looked at him in surprise, and at last seemed to take a breath. In fact, he literally drew in a breath, a great long shuddering one, and then another. Lowered his forehead into his hands for a moment, rubbed at his face. Turned to prop his rear against the shelving unit. ‘Sorry.’

‘All right,’ Bradley said, though he knew he didn’t sound at all conciliatory.

‘Look. I was just – proud of you. For doing the unexpected. For putting yourself first.’

‘Yeah, well. It wasn’t working. It hasn’t actually helped. I don’t think.’

‘Katie didn’t…’ Colin grimaced, and tried again tentatively, ‘Katie didn’t make you feel you were wrong?’ And he offered, very very quietly, ‘ _I_  didn’t…?’

Bradley shook his head, though the honest answer was kinda yes, kinda no. And he mumbled, ‘Clueless, remember? I’m clueless.’

‘Is that why you watch that film all the time?’

‘I guess.’

And they were silent for a long time. Long enough that Bradley finally started relaxing again. He wandered back a little nearer Colin. Sat on the foot of the bed again. After a while, Colin began glancing at him, then considering him, as if wondering whether to say something or not.

Eventually Bradley said, ‘Go on, then.’

And Colin visibly gathered his courage together before blurting out, ‘You’re a bit sub, are you? Submissive. As in Dom/sub.’

Bradley threw him an intense glance. ‘What the hell do _you_ know about it?’

‘I know that it _doesn’t make you a doormat_ , Bradley!’

‘Yeah, well, I know _that_ much. That’s why I stopped seeing anyone.’

‘Why d’you start again, then?’

Bradley was about a breath away from crying, which was ridiculous, so he set his jaw determinedly. ‘She asked. And I was lonely. Why d’you think?’ And when Colin didn’t seem to have a reply for this, Bradley stood up. ‘Are we done? Cos I haven’t had a shower all day. I am in desperate need of a shower.’

‘Sure,’ said Colin, also straightening up. But when Bradley went to move past him, to show him out the door so he could lock it behind him, Colin caught Bradley’s wrist. Caught his left wrist and circled it in those cool long fingers of his. Enclosed his wrist loosely, and rubbed his thumbpad against the tender flesh inside of it. ‘Bradley…’ he whispered.

‘Yeah?’ Not looking at him. Head down and _not_ looking at him.

‘Who’re you in love with?’

He didn’t want to answer.

Colin waited with his endless patience.

Eventually Bradley shook his head. _No._

And Colin let him go.

♦

There was a knock on his hotel room door the following evening, and Colin quietly calling ‘Bradley?’ rather than trying the door handle. It was unlocked, but Bradley went over anyway and opened up the door to find his friend there with a look on his face equal parts apology and hope. He was brandishing another dvd.

‘More Jane Austen?’

‘Yeah. If you want. Emma Thompson in _Sense and Sensibility_. She wrote the screenplay, too – got loads of awards. Directed by Ang Lee. It’s brilliant, actually.’ And then, very earnestly, ‘But only if you want.’

Bradley sighed, and stepped back from the doorway. ‘Come on, then.’

‘You think they’ve forgotten?’ Colin asked as Bradley was getting the dvd set up.

‘Could you be _any_ less specific, Morgan? Do I think who’s forgotten what?’

‘The girls. They haven’t taken their revenge yet. You know, for the handbag thing.’

That hardly even merited a shrug. ‘Maybe their little scheme was just so pathetic that we didn’t even notice.’

‘Right…’ said a sceptical and somewhat worried Colin Morgan – but he settled back comfortably enough when Bradley came to join him on the bed.

♦

It was _years_ since Bradley had cried at a film, but Bradley came _this_ close to it when in the middle of a desperate night Elinor begged Marianne to live. After which, a gently contemplative Brandon reading poetry to Marianne just took his breath away. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought Colin planned it that way. This great rollercoaster ride of emotions, and then afterwards in the quiet as the credits rolled, Colin tracing the patterns on the bedspread between them with one long pale forefinger, and not quite meeting Bradley’s gaze, saying, ‘Look. Next time you wanna have sex. Well, if you want it with a guy, I mean. Don’t go to Jean–Marc. Don’t go to anyone else.’

‘No?’

‘No. Come ask me.’

And Colin had said it with a kind of friendly pragmatism, as if that’s what mates were for. Simple and uncomplicated sex, as and when required. Which was tempting, of course. But he had to reply, ‘I won’t be asking you, Colin.’

‘No?’

‘No.’

Colin turned his gaze upon him, all chagrin and resentment and confusion and grief, and Bradley felt like he’d been crushed by a semi doing a hundred.

♦

### Colin

  
The next time he saw Bradley with Kelly, Colin felt reassured. Bradley’s body language was more open, more confident, yet he was also conveying his message better: _Thanks. It was nice, but that’s that._ Kelly seemed philosophical about it, so that was fine, too. Maybe that had actually worked out better than expected. Colin nodded to himself, and turned away. They were all just doing the best they could, weren’t they? That was all anyone _could_ do.

♦

On their second night in Cardiff, Colin went back to his room to fetch the dvd he’d picked up on his way through London – and finally discovered Katie’s revenge. His room was stripped bare of all his possessions, and looked just as it had when he’d first walked in the previous evening. A pristine and untouched hotel room. Wardrobe, drawers, bedside table – everything empty. And he had a good idea of where he’d find it all, too.

♦

Bradley let him in, and they stood there gazing around in bemusement. All their gear, very neatly arranged, but otherwise just as if they were sleeping together. As if they were a couple, even. They opened up the wardrobe and drawers to find their clothes all sorted out with Colin’s on the left and Bradley’s on the right. In the bathroom, their toothbrushes were keeping each other company in the same glass. And on the table on the left side of the bed, Colin’s current pile of books awaited him – joined by the only additional items provided. Which were an economy–sized hand–pump thing of lube and a giant box of condoms. The two of them surveyed all this in silence for a few long moments.

Until eventually Bradley observed, ‘I guess they think you top.’

‘Um…’ And Colin blurted, ‘D’you mind?’

Bradley shot him a _Seriously?_ kind of look, and shrugged. ‘The actual fucking? I’m happy either way, actually.’

‘Oh!’ Colin could feel himself go bright red, and he mumbled, ‘I meant, d’you mind them thinking that.’

Bradley turned away. His arms were a barrier across his chest. ‘I can live with it,’ he said roughly.

Colin spied his dvd waiting for them by the tv, and seized upon it. ‘I got another film for us to watch. If you want to.’ It was the Keira Knightley _Pride and Prejudice_. ‘But, uh… I suppose I’d better get my stuff moved back to my room first.’

‘Sure.’ Bradley sighed, and kind of aimlessly wandered off. He seemed a bit lost, actually. But once Colin got his bag out from the bottom of the wardrobe and started packing, Bradley helped readily enough.

♦

That night Colin lay awake in his own bed for a long long time. Cos he was an ‘either way’ kind of guy himself. Vague imaginings ran through his mind of him and Bradley coupling, a long hot montage of every which way, fucking and being fucked, taking and being taken in endless combinations… He wasn’t entirely sure whether or exactly how it would play out given Bradley’s sub tendencies, but Colin had happily spent time with pushy bottoms and women who liked to top, and a whole lot of other variations on the theme – and as far as he was concerned these things were fluid. Even if things weren’t as fluid for Bradley, Colin figured they could work it out. If he was ever given the chance.

He was only just now beginning to suspect how very much he’d like to be given the chance.

♦

On the next night, of course, all of Colin’s gear was back in Bradley’s room just as perfectly arranged as before. This time, in addition to the lube and the condoms awaiting them by the bed, the Jennifer Ehle mini–series of _Pride and Prejudice_ and a red rose had been placed by the tv.

Colin just shrugged. ‘I’ll, uh, take my stuff back. Then you wanna watch that? Maybe just an episode?’

‘Sure,’ Bradley said, with a matching shrug.

They were getting very close to the end of the season’s filming, and they were both too tired really to make any kind of fuss about anything. As he was shoving things into his bag, Colin said, ‘D’you see Katie or Angel today?’

‘Only to shake my head at. I didn’t even bother glaring. And I texted her: _Weak, McGrath_.’

‘I was with Richard all day. At least he got a laugh out of it.’

‘Good,’ said Bradley genuinely though rather vaguely. ‘I’m glad.’ And once the dvd was set up, he collapsed back onto the bed. ‘If you’re not back within ten, I’ll probably be asleep.’

‘I’ll be back,’ said Colin. And he wasn’t even alert enough to wince at the unintended quote until he was unlocking his own room.

♦

 _Pride and Prejudice_ was a hit with Bradley. Both times they’d watched it, he saved his greatest laugh for Mr Bennet saying, _Your mother will never speak to you again if you **don’t** marry Mr Collins… And I’ll never speak to you again if you **do**._ And he got a bit misty round the eyes when Bingley finally proposed to Jane. Colin paid careful attention to all these things. Colin spent an inordinate amount of time simply watching Bradley, and wondering if he’d ever really understand the man. But they never once talked about any of it.

♦

Of course, with the long days they were working – because they simply _had_ to get these last episodes and pick–ups wrapped by a certain date – it was inevitable that Colin eventually stumble in from a night shoot to find a shoe wedging Bradley’s door open, the room dark, and Bradley already in bed, despite the fact he’d have only returned less than half an hour before. Colin crept around as quietly as he could, trying to gather the bare essentials for that night and the next day – but he’d hardly even worked out which was his pile of briefs when a muffled voice sounded from the bed. ‘Oh, just close the door and get _in_ , would you? Need to _sleep_ …’

Colin paused, not moving, not breathing, not thinking.

 _‘Sleeeeep…’_ groaned Bradley, conveying a world’s worth of frustrated need.

‘You sure?’

‘Morgan! Get in here and settle or I’ll kill you. Sleep deprivation is a legal defence, you know.’

‘All right, all right.’ It’s not like it wasn’t what he wanted. Colin went to nudge the shoe out of the way, and let the door snick shut. Then in the darkness he undressed down to his t–shirt and briefs, slid into the bed. Settled as comfortably as he could without once touching Bradley, though he was close enough to be able to sense his body warmth. ‘Night, Bradley.’

‘Night, Morgan,’ with a sigh.

Colin lay there for a minute or two, wondering if it was at all possible to get any sleep under the circumstances, and knowing that –

♦

An alarm went off. He was warm and comfy and happy, and Bradley was over on his side of the bed jabbing haphazardly at his phone – but that was all right, cos a moment later not only did the silence return, but Bradley rolled back into place, wrapped around Colin like he’d grown extra limbs just so he could envelop Colin as comprehensively as possible. And unbelievably Bradley snuggled in close again, and they were both hard, hard and warm and happy, and Colin was grinning and keeping his eyes closed though Bradley must know he was awake already.

‘Morning, Morgan,’ Bradley said in a devil–may–care tone.

‘Morning, Bradley.’

‘You’re a lively one, aren’t you?’

‘Mmm,’ he agreed. Grinning like a maniac, to be honest. ‘Mmm, Bradley?’

‘Yeah?’

‘If I made a move right now… would I be taking advantage?’

And Bradley sighed. Which was enough in itself to cool Colin off. Let alone his flatly honest answer. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh. All right.’ He knew he sounded horribly disappointed, but what was the point in trying to pretend otherwise.

‘Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to,’ Bradley gamely offered.

‘Bradley, I’m not that kind of guy.’

‘I know. That’s why I love you so much.’

The words loomed over them heavily, crowding out thought, forcing all the air out of the room. They were both still, hardly daring to move even a whisker.

‘Bradley…’ he whispered.

‘Friends. Sorry. I meant, uh… you know, as a _friend_. I can _do_ friends. Don’t think I’ll ever make the other thing work. So let’s just –’

‘Fine. It’s fine, Bradley. God, just _stop_.’ And though it was the thing he least wanted to do right now, Colin shifted himself an inch or so away from Bradley, towards the edge of the bed. ‘Close your eyes, yeah? Or turn your back? Let me get my jeans on.’

‘Sorry. Yeah.’ And Bradley rolled away.

Colin sighed, and swung his legs out of the bed into the cool reality of day.

♦

Work got them through to the end of the week.

♦

### Bradley

  
He staggered back to the hotel late on Friday, thinking only about collapsing and then being unconscious for as many hours and minutes and seconds as humanly possible before the train was due to leave in the morning. ‘Mr James!’ The lifts were a blur of silver towards which he was heading mainly via momentum. ‘Mr James, sir…’ A dark blur to his left suddenly cut him off mid–foyer. ‘Mr James.’

Bradley rocked to a halt and tried to focus. ‘Um…?’

The kid from reception handed him a keycard with a beatific smile. ‘You’ve been upgraded for your last night with us, Mr James.’

‘Um… ’s it have a bed?’

The cheeks above that smile turned a bit pink. ‘ _Yes_ , sir.’

‘Floor?’

‘Oh _yes_ , sir. Absolutely.’ Very pink now. ‘I’m sure you’ll, uh… find the floor most, uh… satisfactory for your, uh… purposes. Sir.’

Bradley stared at him. ‘ _Which_ floor?’

‘Oh! Sorry, sir. Top floor. Fifteenth. The Austen Suite.’ A fond tilt of his head. ‘It’s where we celebrate all our new, um… partnerships.’

He froze.

A confiding discreet little push forward, just a millimetre or two. Not actually getting _into_ his personal space. ‘And may I be the first to offer my congratulations to you and Mr Morgan…?’

Oh god… ‘Joke. It’s a joke. Did you not get the memo?’

‘Memo, sir?’ as it suddenly dawned on the lad that this was not going quite as planned.

‘We are _not_ partners. Katie McGrath has been having a little laugh at our expense. Now, can I please have my old room back? Can we please _both_ have our old rooms back?’

‘But, uh… Oh, _sir_ …’ And the kid almost burst into tears.

There was an international rugby match on at the Millennium Stadium and three different conventions in town, quite apart from the usual weekend trade. There wasn’t a hotel room to be had in all of Cardiff.

♦

Colin poked his head in through the door about an hour later. His gaze tracked around the room, and then found Bradley. Which wasn’t too difficult because Bradley was sitting crumpled on the foot of the bed, which was not only massive but had a rich red satin spread across it along with sundry gold pillows. It was undeniably the focal point of the whole room. Colin offered a lukewarm, ‘Howdy, partner!’

‘Urgh,’ said Bradley.

‘Sorry.’ Colin stepped inside, and let the door shut behind him. Leant back against it. ‘Look. This is too much. I know it’s too much. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep.’

‘There _is_ nowhere else.’

‘I’ll find someone else to share with.’

Bradley shook his head. ‘Everyone’s either headed off home, or already has company. Except for two individuals whom I _won’t_ name, who seemed a bit too keen to share a bed with you for my liking…’

‘Bradley –’

‘And don’t go offering to do anything weird like sleep on a park bench or in the back of a production van. Or heading out and finding someone to hook up with. Cos if you’re gonna ravish anyone tonight, it had better be me.’

Colin took a step into the room. Just one step into this enormous room, and it felt like a giant leap for all mankind. ‘D’you really mean that?’

‘No. No. I don’t want any ravishing to happen at all. But…’ He stood up, ran his hands back through his hair. ‘But let me be selfish and stupid for one last night. Let me pretend that if you had your choice tonight, it would be me.’

‘You don’t have to pretend, Bradley.’

‘Stop. Shut up. I don’t wanna – I don’t wanna think about it, talk about it. It’s all too hard. It’s impossible!’

‘All right,’ Colin said, very amiably, very amenably. ‘We’ll just share a room. That’s all.’ He looked around again at the various discreet doors. ‘Which one’s the bathroom? I guess you’re about as wrecked as I am. Let’s get settled, and try to sleep.’

‘We have His and His Bathrooms,’ Bradley informed him, indicating one to his left and one to his right. ‘Take your pick!’

♦

Of course they lay there awake in the darkness despite the fact that they were both exhausted. Well, at least they didn’t have to work the next day, or indeed for days and days after that. But they should have been able to ignore each other – the bed was so massive that they were lying acres apart. They probably could have both been spread–eagled and still not be touching.

The silence continued, though it was obvious from their breathing that they were both awake. Eventually – inevitably – Colin whispered, ‘Bradley?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Tell me more about why it doesn’t work for you. Your, uh… love life, I mean.’

‘If I _knew_ , don’t you think I’d –’

‘Yeah,’ Colin gently interrupted him, ‘but I don’t believe you’re really so clueless. Tell me what happens. Or doesn’t happen. Maybe we can figure it out.’

God, what could he possibly say that hadn’t already been said? ‘It’s just, like… that part of life is passing me by. And I don’t know how to grab it and hold on. I don’t _understand_.’

Colin made an encouraging enquiring noise.

‘You know, you’re about the only person who’s ever taken me seriously about this. I dunno. For some reason, everyone seems to think I’ve got it made cos I’ve got blond hair, or something.’

‘You are gorgeous,’ Colin said equably. ‘There’s no denying that.’

‘But I think… I think… sometimes being considered good–looking actually makes things harder. No one ever believes me about that, but it can just really get in the way.’

A pause while Colin waited for more, but when it didn’t come, he asked, ‘What, like, people don’t see beyond it?’

‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘But I do, right? I see _you_.’

‘Yes,’ he whispered.

A long silence. And then Colin said, ‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to make this about me and you.’ After a pause, he ventured, ‘Um, I guess people underestimate you, too. It’s like being typecast, but in life.’

But Bradley blurted, ‘I know you’re interested. But it wouldn’t work. It never works with me.’

‘I’m hoping maybe we could _make_ it work,’ Colin softly asserted.

‘It’s not worth the risk, d’you see? You’re not like any of my other friends. And that’s fine. I never want to lose them. But I don’t want to lose you, either.’

‘You wouldn’t lose me, Bradley.’

‘What, we’d stay friends regardless?’

‘We could try.’

‘How many of your exes are you still real friends with?’

A shrug communicated itself through the mattress. ‘Well, maybe not so many. But we could make a deal going in. If ever it looks like getting so bad or going so wrong that we’re gonna lose the friendship, then we call it quits on the relationship.’

‘You make it sound so damned straightforward,’ he complained. ‘Is that how it’s meant to be?’

‘Well,’ Colin allowed, ‘I don’t suppose it’s ever really straightforward.’ He sighed. ‘I dunno, Bradley. I wish I could give you some answers. But most of the time I can’t even be wise for myself, let alone someone else as well.’

‘Are you kidding me? You totally have your shit together, Colin Morgan.’

‘Does it look that way from the outside?’ he mused.

‘Yes,’ Bradley said. ‘ _Totally_.’

‘Oh.’

Another sliver of night slowly passed.

Then Colin murmured something like, ‘Bradley James. You make me want to be a better man.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ A rustle of bedclothes as Colin turned towards him. ‘You like cuddling, don’t you? If I came over there and let you cuddle me, would that help you sleep?’

‘Probably. You?’

‘Yeah. Yeah, I think it would.’

‘Let’s do that, then.’

♦

And Bradley had assumed that would be that. But he’d hardly been back in London three days, just long enough to have caught up on his sleep, when he got a call from Colin. ‘You doing anything tonight?’ Colin asked. ‘Can I come round with a film?’

‘More Jane Austen?’

‘Yeah. We’re not quite done yet.’

Which was how they ended up on Bradley’s snug little sofa watching _Mansfield Park_ with Frances O’Connor – at least, they started watching once Colin was done with his little rant about the differences between the book’s Fanny and the film’s Fanny, and how weird that a major character shift like that wasn’t allowed to influence the plot – and by the end of the film, Bradley had sunk slowly sideways into Colin’s embrace, and in the hush once the credits were done, Colin pressed a kiss to Bradley’s hair and whispered, ‘Who’re you in love with, Bradley?’ and he finally answered, ‘You.’

♦

Colin crushed him up close, and they clung to each other as if they were drowning.  And then, after a while, those long fingers of Colin’s traced along Bradley’s jawline, wedged themselves between Bradley’s face and Colin’s shoulder, pried him away from this warm shelter. But that was all right, cos as soon as Bradley’s mouth was freed, Colin’s mouth claimed it in a kiss, and they finally found a way to express everything that had been building up within them for the past two years, all the love and the longing, all the things they wanted from each other and all the gifts they wanted to give. And then Colin needed words as well, and he was averring even as his lips moved against Bradley’s, ‘Love you, I love you, I’ll be – oh god, Bradley, I’ll be what you need – I’ll be a better man for you –’

And Bradley softly protested, ‘Colin!’

Which seemed to bring him to his senses.

Colin pulled away a little – physically, anyway, cos those eyes of his were still warm and wild – Colin pulled away just far enough to consider Bradley. And then he nodded once, and said ‘Come on’ as he pushed himself up out of Bradley’s embrace, up off the sofa.

But that was all right, cos he immediately took Bradley’s hand in his, tugged at it to indicate Bradley should get up, too, and then he led Bradley down to his bedroom. Heeled off his shoes and lay himself down on top of Bradley’s bed, otherwise still fully clothed, still hanging onto Bradley’s hand, giving it another tug, bringing him down with him. And at last they were holding each other there, pressed close and warm together, and fitting in against and around each other so perfectly. ‘Colin…’ Bradley murmured, feeling himself start to open up like a plant that had been tightly curled underground all winter long, but could now sense the spring sunshine starting to seep through. ‘Colin…’

‘I was scared,’ Colin said, very easily, very honestly. ‘Forgive me? I made you wait so long, and it was only cos I was scared. I didn’t even realise that myself. I was stupid, I thought it’d be too much responsibility. I thought you wanted – more than I am. More than I could ever be. But this is what we both want, isn’t it?’ And he answered his own question, very firmly: ‘It’s what we both want.’

‘You had me kinda hoping… Have you been – courting me?’

‘I guess. Was it working?’

Bradley grinned ruefully. ‘Bit redundant, is all. You had me at hello.’

‘Maybe I was… courting myself. Making myself realise how… how necessary this is.’

‘Necessary?’ That sounded delightfully serious, solemnly wonderful, fantastically solid.

‘Look,’ said Colin, a bit more intensely now. ‘I need – I need for you to tell me, Bradley. I need for you to make it really clear to me what you want. What you need from me. I need your explicit consent, d’you understand? And then I think – then I think I can probably be that for you – for the rest of my life.’

And anything was worth a prize like that, any confession, any humiliation, any difficulty, any adjustment. And the thing was, Bradley was clearer now. All this time being on his own, all these months and months yearning for Colin, all these weeks feeling challenged by him, all the days when they _hadn’t_ talked about it, when he’d thought of nothing but what they weren’t talking about – the answers were starting to get real clear.

Bradley thought for a while, thought about all the things he wanted and didn’t want, the things he liked or suspected he might and the things he didn’t like at all, the things he wanted someone else to handle for him and the things he wanted to handle himself. He wondered if he could actually say any of that out loud, and for a while he couldn’t. But Colin lay there holding him gently, waiting for him with endless patience. So eventually he turned a little further into Colin’s warm embrace, and tucked his head in close, and began whispering into one of those ridiculously beautiful ears… And Colin listened carefully, and nodded every now and then, and didn’t interrupt – until at last Bradley was done, and then nothing disturbed the peace between them for a long long time.

And while they were still held safe together within that peace, Colin turned to him and said, ‘Love you, Bradley. If you’ll trust me, I’ll take care of you always. I’ll only ever want what’s best for you.’

Bradley sighed, really relaxing properly relaxing for maybe the first time in his entire life. ‘I trust you.’

‘Now, shall I tell you what I want? What I want and need and like. Just like you told me. Then you needn’t feel clueless ever again. I’ll always be honest with you, and if you don’t understand, you can just ask. If I understand, I’ll tell you. If I don’t, maybe we can work it out together. Does that sound fair?’

‘Yeah.’ Bradley shifted his head back a little so he could focus properly on his friend. God, and he was just _flayed_ with the openness, but feeling so good that he was actually grinning helplessly. ‘Tell me what you want, Colin.’

And Colin smiled at him, soft and kind and unutterably loving. A new smile, and one that belonged, perhaps, to Bradley alone. And he began talking, and within moments it became so clear that they could take care of each other, that they could make each other happy, and all they had to do was be themselves.

‘Love you, Colin,’ Bradley said when the man was done.

And Colin pushed in close again and kissed him.

♦

### Colin

  
Maybe it was too soon, maybe they weren’t really ready, but they’d both been waiting far too long, and anyway he didn’t want to put it off and have their first time become some kind of big deal that neither would know how to handle. So after a while Colin pushed over and up a bit, so that he and Bradley lay there facing each other, with Colin leaning up on an elbow. He slowly ran his hand down Bradley’s side, until he could shape it around Bradley’s hip, the bone jutting into his palm. Bradley moaned a little, softly, and seemed to be restraining himself. ‘Push against my hand,’ Colin murmured –

And the response was immediate. Perfect. Bradley’s hips pushing forward – not far enough to meet Colin’s, but testing the level of pressure he was permitted. Colin flexed his biceps to provide just the right amount of resistance, then let his thumbpad sweep up to find a hint of flesh just above the waistband of Bradley’s jeans. Another moan. God, they both needed this…

‘Undo my jeans,’ Colin said roughly –

And both of Bradley’s hands were there, slipping down in between them to fumble at button and zip and denim, even while his hipbone still pushed with perfect pressure into Colin’s palm.

‘Undo your own,’ he added –

And Bradley did so with alacrity, his gaze open to Colin’s the whole while, his blue eyes smoky with lust, his face transparent with trust, his mouth pouting with hunger.

‘Push my –’ Colin stumbled verbally, wanting to be poetic and not knowing how to, but wanting most of all to be… true. ‘Want my briefs out of the way. D’you wanna see me?’ He groaned as Bradley’s _need_ ramped up in an immediate answer. ‘Want you to see me… See how hard you make me…’ Yet Bradley was hesitating, though he hung on every word. _Hell._ Colin hadn’t said it right. ‘Do it, Bradley, god, get my cock out –’

And then their shared gaze broke for the first time as Bradley looked down hungrily at what his hands had gently freed.

‘God…’ Just the whisper of fingers against him had almost finished him already. ‘Now your own, Bradley, oh god –’

And they were both _achingly_ hard, jutting towards each other, and Bradley carefully not moving though he _shook_ with need.

‘You are so fucking beautiful, Bradley James. Everything about you. _Everything_.’ He saw a bead of sweat or maybe a tear run down Bradley’s cheek. Colin drew in a great shuddering breath. ‘All right,’ he said soothingly, to Bradley, to himself. ‘All right. You don’t need to push any longer. I’m gonna let go of your hip now. Your right hand and mine, all right? We’re gonna wrap our cocks up together, and we’re gonna give ’em a tug, we’re gonna try to find that perfect rhythm, and we’re gonna try to last, but damn it I’m just not gonna. All right, Bradley?’

‘Yes,’ he immediately whispered. ‘Yes.’

‘Maybe we need to be a bit closer –’

They shuffled clumsily, and their cocks jostled, and they both hissed with the delicious shock of it.

‘All right. Your hand now, your hand –’

Bradley’s hand and his wrapping around them both, dovetailing, not neatly maybe but perfectly. _Perfectly_.

‘God, that’s good, that’s so good. All right, we’re gonna… God… And you come when you wanna, yeah?’ He was just rambling now, probably almost incoherent, cos it was just so freaking _wonderful_ , they had both needed this for so long, and just their shared heat, their joined hands, their cocks welded together now… ‘Bradley, you come when you want, all right? And I… And I… Kiss me!’ he demanded on sudden inspiration –

And their mouths clashed hungrily, meshed beautifully.

‘Touch me – with your other hand – if you want – anything – anything –’

Bradley’s hand coming up to splay fingers across the ribs under Colin’s arm, the thumbpad sweeping to brush his nipple –

And Colin was coming with a shout – and perhaps the encouragement wasn’t needed, but he cried, ‘Come with me, Bradley. Come with me!’

And the two of them were shoving up close together, thrusting up into their joined hands, cock against cock, saltiness splashing everywhere, mouths devouring each other…

Until at last at last they quieted and were done.

♦

Colin pushed over onto Bradley in the warm dozy aftermath, bent his leg to overlap Bradley’s thighs with one of his own, settled on Bradley’s shoulder and pushed his face into that gorgeous strong throat, circled Bradley’s left wrist with his fingers. ‘Are you all right?’ he murmured. ‘Tell me the truth, Bradley. Was that all right for you?’

‘That’s the most ridiculously redundant question I ever heard you ask, Morgan.’

‘Good,’ Colin said with a grin. And he slid away down into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in years.

♦

### Bradley

  
There was a knock at the front door, and of course it was Colin standing there with an expression half hopeful and half confident, a dvd in his hands. ‘ _Persuasion_ ,’ he said. ‘Amanda Root. It’s about second chances.’

‘All right,’ Bradley said in the most long–suffering manner he could muster. ‘Come in, then.’

‘I lost count of all the chances with you that I let slip by. I’m an idiot.’

‘Huh,’ said Bradley, setting up the dvd while Colin headed into the kitchen to fetch them beers. ‘Is that why you’re still courting me, when basically I’ve been yours forever already?’

‘If you’re _very_ lucky,’ Colin responded a bit archly, ‘I’ll be courting you for the rest of my life.’

Bradley snorted, but of course that sounded like the most utterly perfect plan ever.

When the film was over, and they were almost finished kissing – almost done augmenting Anne and Wentworth’s happy ending with their own – Colin reached behind himself for a box Bradley hadn’t noticed before. A jewellery box.

Neither of them said anything, but they watched each other carefully as Colin opened the box, drew out a bracelet. Ran the silver flow of it through his fingers. It was beautiful. Long strands of silver gliding and twining into Celtic knots. Delicate and strong at the same time. Precious. Undeniably masculine. It took Bradley’s breath away.

Colin slowly, deliberately – allowing Bradley time enough for protests, for second thoughts – took Bradley’s left hand in his, placed it in his lap. Gently wound the bracelet around his wrist… and finally fastened it securely. Sealed the meaning of it with a kiss to the tender skin there.

Bradley lifted his arm between them so they could see how the silver flowed and fell around his skin. How it bound him – and yet it did not look like it was wearing Bradley, but that he was wearing it, and choosing to wear it lightly.

Colin murmured, ‘Come here,’ and sank back in the corner of the sofa, welcomed Bradley into his arms. They cuddled there, peaceful, while the tv burbled on.

Bradley was, of course, considering the bracelet and all it symbolised. ‘You know…’ he said eventually. ‘It’s the official wrap party on Saturday.’

‘Yeah. So…?’

‘Well…’ He twisted round to flash a wicked glance at Colin. ‘I’ve got this _great_ idea for a prank on Katie.’

And Colin’s grin was as broad and gleeful and mischievous as his own. ‘Tell me all!’

♦


End file.
